I Love U, senpai!
by AkasunaUchihaSabaku Yukina
Summary: Ternyata, ada banyak cara untuk bisa mendapatkan seseorang. Termasuk   berbohong?  My first fic, warning di dalam


"Astaga Yamanaka! Kau tak bisa membulatkan sedikit vokalmu, huh? Suaramu cempreng sekali. Kalau begini, kau tidak bisa menjadi Putri Tidur dengan suara indah sesuai dengan permintaan peri nomor 5," bentak seorang pemuda berambut merah.

.

.

.

**I Love You, Senpai**

**Disclaimer : Om-ku. Mashashi : heh .. siapa lo? Ngaku-ngaku aja?**

**Pair : Saso-Ino. Slight Sai-Ino slight Gaara-Author (?) #ditimpuk Gaara FC**

**Warning : Abal, ide pasaran, OOC, garing sampai sampai karena kegaringannya, **

**negara api tidak jadi menyerang.**

**Summary : **Ternyata, ada banyak cara untuk bisa mendapatkan seseorang. Termasuk

berbohong?

.

.

.

.

"Ma-maafkan a-aku senpai, aku bisa mengulanginya lagi, aku janji, kali ini akan lebih bagus," sahut gadis _platinum blonde _itu.

"Tidak ada pengulangan! Jadi, sudah ditentukan. Yang berperan sebagai putri tidur di drama kita adalah Matsuri dan yang menjadi pangerannya adalah Sai," kata pemuda berambut merah lagi.

"Ta-tapi Sasori-senpai. Aktingku bagus dan kurasa penampilanku tidak bermasalah. Kumohon senpai, aku bisa lebih baik dari yang tadi," ujar gadis yang bernama Ino itu memelas.

"Tidak bisa. Keputusanku sudah bulat. Dan kau, Yamanaka, kau berperan sebagai Peri Tua, hanya kau yang pantas,"

"A-apa? Kau tidak bisa begitu, senpai. Kurasa suaraku tidak terlalu buruk," sahut Ino yang mulai menaikkan nada suaranya 1 oktaf.

"Itu menurutmu. Keputusanku sudah bulat. Sekarang, cepat ambil naskahmu dan hafal semua. Kalau kau masih membuat kesalahan, kau tidak akan diperankan sebagai siapapun,"

"Ta-tapi senpa ...i," Ino menghentikan perkataannya karena Sasori sekarang sudah meninggalkannya. Ino hanya bisa menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan, Ino-chan," suara seorang pemuda yang lembut itu mengejutkan Ino. Ino pun menoleh ke belakang.

"Sa-sai-kun? Sejak kapan kau disini?" tanya Ino yang memang sedikit grogi kalau berada di dekat Sai.

"Belum lama kok. Jadi, kau tidak memerankan Putri Tidur?" tanya Sai.

"Tidak, entah mengapa, Sasori-senpai selalu saja menganggap aktingku buruk atau suaraku cempreng atau aku tidak bisa mengingat naskahnya," jawab Ino dengan tampang cemberut dan membuat lawan bicara Ino tertawa geli. Lalu, ditepuknya pelan pucuk kepala Ino yang hanya setinggi bahunya sebagai tanda pelepas gemasnya.

"Sayang sekali, kalau begitu, aku juga tidak jadi ikut dramanya," sahut Sai.

"Jangan! Peran penting seperti itu jangan disia-siakan, Sai-kun," ujar Ino.

"Tapi .. Aku memang tidak berminat," sahut Sai.

"Kumohon, Sai. Aku ingin melihatmu memakai baju pangeran, walaupun aku tidak menjadi putri tidurnya," Ino pun tersadar akan perkataannya tadi, hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya dengan pipi yang sekarang sudah semerah tomat. Sai tersenyum lembut melihatnya.

"Baiklah," ujar Sai lembut.

_"Hanya untukmu, Nona Cantik,"_ batin Sai.

* * *

><p>"Ha .. Ha .. Ha .. Kau .. Kukutuk kau .."<p>

"_Stop_! Yamanaka! Sudah berapa kali kukatakan, kau harus mengangkat kedua tanganmu, bukan meletakkan tanganmu di pinggang. Itu bukan _style_-nya Peri Tua. Itu Superman!" bentak Sasori lagi.

"_Gomen, _senpai," ujar Ino lirih.

_"Kubunuh kau Sasori!" _batin Ino.

"Kasihan Ino-chan. Padahal menurutku aktingnya sudah sangat bagus saat memerankan putri tidur atau pun jadi Peri Tua. Tapi kenapa Sasori-senpai selalu mengatakan aktingnya salah?" tanya seorang anak laki-laki yang duduk dibelakang Sasori kepada teman sebelahnya dengan sedikit berbisik.

"Kau! Diam kau!" bentak Sasori pada anak laki-laki itu.

* * *

><p>#Kantin Konoha High School<p>

"Hei! _Pig_! Kenapa lesu?" tanya gadis perambut merah muda sambil mengambil tempat duduk disamping Ino

"Capek .. Latihan drama ternyata melelahkan," jawab Ino lesu sambil mengaduk-aduk _stawberry float-_nya.

"Tumben? Biasanya kau sangat bersemangat dengan latihan dramamu itu. Apalagi, kau sering bilang kalau kau yang akan jadi bintang utamanya, kan?" tanya Sakura. Pertanyaan Sakura itu membuat Ino menangis sekencang-kencangnya.

"Huaa .. Sakura .. A-aku bukan Putri Tidurnya. Aku bukan pemeran utamanya. A-aku cuma jadi Peri Tuaaa," ujar Ino tersedu-sedu dan menambah _volume _suara tangisannya.

"Cup .. Cup .. Cup .. _Pig. _Aku tahu, kau itu pemain drama yang sangat bagus, tetapi, kenapa kau jadi mendapatkan peran seperti itu?" tanya Sakura sambil menenangkan Ino dengan merebahkan kepala Ino ke dadanya.

"En-entahlah. Si bodoh berambut merah ituu .. Kau tahu, kan? Si bodoh berambut merah, ketua klub drama dan si gay itu .." jawab Ino.

"A-apa? Dia gay? Kau tahu dari mana, Ino? Dia itu _seme _atau _uke?" _tanya Sakura beruntun. Ya, kalian tahu, dua gadis ini adalah penggosip tingkat dewa.

"Kurasa dia itu _seme, _kau lihat, dia itu selalu saja bersama Dei .. Dei .. Aku lupa namanya. Pokoknya, mereka itu sering berduaan dan .."

"Ehhmm," suara deheman keras itu menghentikan perkataan Ino. Ternyata, dia adalah ..

"Mampus," ujar Ino.

"Yamanaka!"

* * *

><p>5 hari kemudian menjelang pementasan drama, masih seperti hari-hari biasa. Ino yang selalu salah di mata Sasori dan Sasori yang selalu memarahi dan menghukum Ino. Sampai hari H-1 pementasan drama.<p>

"Sa-sai-kun sangat tampan dengan pakaian pangeran. Tapi .. Sai sangat mesra dengan Matsuri di adegan itu. Ya tuhan .. Andai aku yang jadi Putri Tidurnya," ujar Ino sedikit berbisik di belakang layar pementasan drama.

"Yamanaka! Apa kau sudah gladiresik untuk pementasan drama? Kau jangan cuma melamun disana," bentak Sasori.

"Baik, senpai," ujar Ino pasrah.

_"Kali ini aku benar-benar ingin membunuhmu, senpai gay!" _batin Ino.

#Dan hari H pun datang.

_"Astaga! Sasori gay. Ini masih pagi! Kau sudah menghukumku seperti ini," _batin Ino. Ya, Ino sedang kesal. Lagi-lagi dia mendapat hukuman menyapu ruangan klub drama oleh Sasori karena kesalahan kecil.

Sasori yang duduk tidak jauh dari Ino menyapu, hanya bersantai dengan seringai di wajahnya. Tiba-tiba, seorang anak laki-laki jabrik datang dengan tergopoh-gopoh dan menghampiri Sasori.

"Hosshh .. Hosshh .. Senpai. Pemeran utama kita dua-duanya tidak ada. Sai, dia dikirim ke Suna untuk mengikuti kompetisi lukis. Dan Matsuri, dia di rumah sakit. Ibunya sakit parah," lapor anak laki-laki itu.

"APA?" teriakan Sasori langsung membuat seluruh orang yang berada di ruangan klub drama menutup telinganya.

"A-ampun senpai. Sa-saya belum menikah," jawab anak laki-laki itu dengan nada yang sangat ketakutan dan langsung berlari menjauhi Sasori.

"Yamanaka!" lagi-lagi Sasori membentak Ino.

"Apa lagi, senpai? Bukankah aku tidak melakukan kesalahan apa-pun?" tanya Ino dengan nada yang sangat kesal.

"Sekarang, kau tukar bajumu dengan baju Putri Tidur, dan kita mulai dramanya," ujar Sasori mantap.

"Ta-tapi senpai .."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Cepat tukar bajumu atau kau akan kuhukun lebih berat dari ini!" perintah Sasori.

"Ba-baiklah, senpai,"

_Dahulu kala, hiduplah seorang raja dan ratu ..._

Naratorpun mulai membacakan alur cerita. Ino menjalankan perannya dengat sangat baik dan seperti replika dari yang aslinya. Ya, selain akting Ino yang sangat baik, Ino pun juga sangat mirip dengan Putri Tidur. Tapi ...

_"A-apa? Pangerannya Sasori-senpai? A-apa-apaan ini?" _batin Ino.

Sasori dan Ino pun menjalankan adegan demi adegan dengan baik. Sampai pada saat acara puncak. Pangeran mencium Putri Tidur.

Wajah Sasori dan Ino semakin lama semakin mendekat. Ino membuka sedikit matanya.

_"Astaga! A-aku baru menyadari kalau Sasori senpai sangat tampan jika dilihat sedekat ini!" _batin Ino berteriak.

Dan bibir itu pun bertemu. Membuat si Putri Tidur merona. Alami.

_"Bu-bukankah di naskah ciumannya hanya sedikit saja? I-ini terlalu dalam," _batin Ino berteriak kembali karena ciuman Sasori yang sangat dalam dan panjang.

Penonton yang melihat adegan itu pun langsung memberikan tepuk tangan yang sangat meriah untuk mereka berdua.

"Adegannya seperti asli," ujar seorang anak perempuan kepada temannya.

"Iya, bahkan, aku tidak menyangka kalau ini hanya drama," jawab temannya yang lain.

Ya, drama itu pun berjalan dengan sangat lancar dan mendapat penghargaan yang sangat besar dari siswa-siswi KHS.

Ino hanya duduk di belakang panggung drama. Berkali-kali dia tertawa sendiri sambil memegangi bibir bekas ciuman Sasori tadi.

"Kenapa menyeringai, heh, Yamanaka?" pertanyaan seseorang itu membuatnya kembali ke dunia nyata.

"Ti-tidak ada," jawab Ino grogi. Keheningan pun menguasai mereka berdua.

"Se-senpai, aku boleh bertanya sesuatu?" tanya Ino memecah keheningan.

"Hmm? Apa?" tanya Sasori.

"Ke-kenapa senpai terlalu lama menciumku? Bukankah di naskah hanya sekilas?" tanya Ino dengan ragu.

_"Ino-baka! Dia pasti cuma menjawab, itu cuma untuk drama, demi drama kita supaya lebih sukses! Selamat Ino-baka, kau akan dihukum lagi," _batin Ino.

Mendengar pertanyaan Ino, Sasori hanya tersenyum lembut kepadanya.

_"Apa? Di-dia tersenyum? Astaga! Manis sekali!" _batin Ino.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau menginginkannya lagi?" tanya Sasori.

"Bu-bukan begi .." kata-kata Ino terputus lagi. Kali ini bukan teriakan Sasori, tapi, bibir lembut Sasori yang kini sudah menempel di bibir merah muda Ino.

Hanya beberapa detik, Sasori melepaskan ciumannya.

"Kau puas?" tanya Sasori.

"Se-senpai?"

_"I love you, my grumpy senpai,"_

* * *

><p>Someone POV<p>

Kubuka lagi telfon genggamku. Masih belum ada pesan balasan darinya. Ya, dari seorang Yamanaka Ino. Dia belum membalas pesanku sedari tadi. Tapi, aku tak perlu khawatir, bagaimanapun Ino sudah menjadi milikku. Kau tahu bagaimana susahnya aku selama ini ber-akting untuk mendapatkannya? Ya, selama ini aku hanya berpura-pura memarahinya. Satu-satunya alasan yaitu, SUPAYA AKU BISA DEKAT DENGANNYA. Simpel, kan?

Dari dulu aku berbohong kepadanya, mulai dari aktingnya yang jelek, sampai membohonginya tentang ibu Matsuri yang sakit. Eitts .. Tapi, kalau tentang Sai yang ikut kompetisi, itu bukan sebuah kebohongan. Dan aku harap Sai tidak akan balik ke Konoha lagi.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang Sai, aku sangat benci dengan mayat hidup itu. Ya, selama ini dia terlalu sok akrab dengan Ino-ku. Aku tahu kalau dia menyukai Ino, dan Ino dulu juga menyukainya. Tapi, sekarang beda. Ino itu punyaku.

Kalian ingat ketika pementasan drama aku memutuskan Matsuri menjadi Putri Tidurnya? Ya, alasannya bukan akting Ino yang buruk, tapi, aku tidak ingin ada adegan Ino berciuman dengan Sai. Tidak akan kubiarkan.

Dan setelah aku menyampaikan keputusanku pada Ino, Sai datang setelah aku pergi. Sebenarnya aku belum pergi, aku masih berdiri di dekat sana untuk mendengarkan percakapan memuakkan mereka. Ya, sangat memuakkan. Bahkan, saking memuakkannya, aku langsung _bad mood _ dan terus memarahi Ino.

Haahh .. Tapi, itu cerita lama. Sekarang aku tak perlu berpura-pura lagi. Ah .. Pesanku di balas. Ya sudah, aku mau berbalas pesan dulu dengan Ino. _Jaa._

**FIN**

* * *

><p>Huaa .. maaf senpai .. Ini fic pertama aku. Pasti abal, jlek ya? Maaf maaf .. m(_ _)m.<p>

O ya, mnta kritik dan sarannya senpai. Di terima dengan lapang dada. Tapi, kritik itu yang membangun ya? Jangan yang mengejek. O ya, di bagian terakhir aku agak meniru ficnya **vanela-san** yang judulnya **my lovely selfish boy**. Izin makai idenya ya?

R & R


End file.
